Prêtàporter
by Paradice-cream
Summary: Regalo de cumple para smile.in.love, a partir de su idea: "La lavadora deja pequeños todos los jerséis de John".


¡Feliz cumpleaños, Smile! Espero estar a la altura de la ocasión y que te guste! Yo lo he hecho con mucho cariño, y Sherlock y John también han estado encantados de colaborar jeje

* * *

Cuando se le ocurrió le había parecido una buena idea. Como siempre le estaba diciendo que no colaboraba en las tareas de la casa… Solo que para qué narices iba a molestarse en mirar las etiquetas. Y quién iba a imaginar que todos esos botones y ruedecitas estaban ahí por una razón y no solamente como elementos decorativos. Él llevaba sus trajes a la tintorería (en realidad, había buscado una con servicio a domicilio, así que alguien de la tintorería venía a recogerlos) y allí se encargaban de dejarlos impolutos. Nunca se había molestado en descifrar el lenguaje de pictogramas que indicaba claramente para quien se dignase leerlo que los jerséis de lana había que lavarlos a mano. Y no se le había pasado por la cabeza que, ya que los metía en la lavadora, al menos debería haber seleccionado un programa para ropa delicada.

Suspiró. Al final ahora, en lugar de tener enfrente a un John sorprendido, contento y halagado, tenía a uno que no podía dejar de contemplar boquiabierto su preciada colección de jerséis reducidos a un tamaño que solo los hacía apropiados para vestir peluches. No pudo evitar pensar en un oso de peluche que había tenido de pequeño: seguro que le habrían quedado que ni pintados.

—Sherlock. De verdad aprecio que hayas querido poner una lavadora tú solo, pero… —Tomó uno de los jerséis y lo observó con impotencia—. Demonios, te lo podías haber ahorrado.

De repente, no pudo soportar más la cara de lástima de John. Agarró su abrigo y le dijo mientras se lo ponía:

—Salgamos. Te compraré jerséis nuevos.

—No es necesario —protestó su compañero, pero le ignoró.

—Insisto. Ha sido culpa mía y voy a resarcirte.

Tras un momento de vacilación, finalmente el rubio asintió y se puso la chaqueta también.

* * *

Así que salieron de compras. Cuando propuso que fueran a Harrod´s, John le miró como si estuviera loco.

—¿Con esos precios? Para comprar tus camisas de diseñador no dudo que esté bien —le dijo—, pero para buscar jerséis de rayas y de ochos no creo que haga falta. Mejor vamos a algún sitio más normalito.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. Como si se fijara en el precio cuando iba a comprar ropa. Cuando tenía que equiparse, tan solo buscaba un sitio donde tuvieran ropa clásica (pero no tanto como para que fuera del gusto de alguien como Mycroft), elegía lo que le parecía que tenía un buen corte y lo pedía en su talla. Cuando llegaba a casa lo colgaba en el armario y, si por alguna extraña razón algo no le quedaba bien, se limitaba a no usarlo y listo. No se molestaba en devolverlo.

Acabaron yendo a un Marks & Spencer. Se dirigieron a la sección masculina y John se sumergió en un mar de jerséis apilados en estanterías. A los cinco minutos Sherlock ya estaba aburrido.

—¿Para qué los mareas tanto si luego no los coges? —preguntó.

—Me has prometido que me ibas a dejar mirar tranquilo. —El doctor siguió con lo suyo sin mirarle.

—Ya, pero creo que tienes un grave problema de indecisión.

—Bueno, me gusta elegir las cosas antes de comprarlas, qué le voy a hacer.

—Vale, pero me sorprende que seas tan selectivo para unas cosas y tan poco para otras.

—¿Qué otras? —Ahora sí le miró con curiosidad.

—Las mujeres, por ejemplo.

—Vete a la mierda.

El detective se rio. Nunca se cansaría de esto. Aún tuvo que aguantar un buen rato de ver a John doblando y desdoblando jerséis para evaluarlos hasta que, después de desechar muchos, finalmente escogió unos cuantos.

—¡Por fin! Vamos a pagar —se alegró el detective, encaminándose hacia las cajas.

—Ni hablar. Antes me los voy a probar.

Sherlock se detuvo.

—Qué pérdida de tiempo… —protestó—. Si son iguales que los otros, te quedarán igual, digo yo.

—Pero si no se parecen en nada. Mira, ahí están los probadores —señaló.

Se dirigieron hacia ellos. No había nadie en la puerta de acceso, así que John pasó y Sherlock le siguió por el pasillo. Cuando el ex militar abrió una de las puertas, el detective quiso entrar detrás de él. John se giró.

—¿Qué haces, Sherlock? Tú espérame fuera.

—¿Por qué? Ya que te los vas a probar, quiero ver cómo te quedan.

—Pero no pueden entrar varias personas en un probador.

—¿Por qué no? Además, no hay nadie, ¿quién se va a enterar?

Ante eso, John se encogió de hombros y entraron al habitáculo.

* * *

—Bueno, ¿qué tal? Me está un poco grande, ¿no?

Sherlock le dio un repaso de arriba abajo. La verdad, a él le encantaba cómo le quedaba el suéter nuevo, pero era consciente de que quizá no estaba siendo todo lo objetivo que debería.

—Es que no te lo has puesto bien —le dijo, mientras se acercaba para estirar la prenda—. ¡Auch! —Retiró las manos al notar un chispazo—. ¡Estás cargado de estática!

—Debe de tener algo de acrílico. A ver…

John se puso a buscar la etiqueta. Se había sonrojado un poco, como solía pasarle cuando Sherlock le tocaba sin previo aviso como era su costumbre. Le gustaba verle así. Le gustaba hacerle sentir vulnerable, porque así es como se sentía él cuando se acercaba o tocaba a John. Como si estuviera a punto de caer en la tentación, de entregarse a todo aquello a lo que había decidido renunciar en su día. Volvió a intentarlo y esta vez no pasó nada. Bueno, nada relacionado con la electricidad estática. Porque había decidido que aquel momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro para dejar de resistirse y dejarse llevar. Ver a John con un jersey daba ganas de abrazarlo. Y ya estaba harto de negarse a sí mismo que quería hacerlo. Quería disfrutar de su tacto, de su calor, de su firmeza. Así que pasó las manos por el pecho del ex militar y comentó:

—Umm, es bastante suave, ¿no?

Esa vez John sí que se puso rojo.

—Sí, no está mal —convino evasivamente—. Esto… me voy a probar otro.

—Claro —Pero, en vez de apartarse, se limitó a bajar las manos hasta la parte de abajo del jersey de John y empezó a tirar de ella hacia arriba—. Levanta los brazos —ordenó.

—Sherlock, no necesito tu ayu…

—Levanta los brazos, John —Algo en su tono y en su mirada hicieron que le obedeciera—. Tengo una duda que resolver.

Una vez que le despojó del jersey, empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. El médico le miraba confuso. Cuando llegó al último, separó ambos lados de la prenda, descubriendo el torso, y lo acarició con cuidado.

—Pues sí… Tú también eres bastante suave —murmuró. John tragó saliva, paralizado.

—¿Esa era tu duda? —consiguió decir.

—Ajá.

—Pues quizá yo tenga otra.

El detective frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó intrigado.

—Si tú eres más o menos suave que yo —replicó, intentando mantenerse serio, pero con una sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

—Muy gracioso. Seguro que lo soy más.

—Eso dices.

Pronto su camisa estuvo en la misma situación que la de John. Cuando este le devolvió el gesto, se estremeció. Era curioso que fuera tan diferente que lo tocara John a que lo hiciera él mismo. No tenía mucha lógica, en ambos casos era piel tocando piel. Pero no debería sorprenderse: todo lo que hacía John era diferente. Y mejor. Incluso cuando hacía algo que no le gustaba, como regañarle, enfadarse por algo que había hecho o no obedecerle en todo (como era su obligación de ayudante), estaba bien. Decidió que merecía la pena seguir explorando la piel de John y que su camisa le estorbaba para hacerlo, y el médico no opuso resistencia sino que le imitó. Iba a decirle que tuviera más cuidado, que era su camisa morada, su favorita indiscutible, lo que estaba tirando al suelo sin miramientos, pero algo se lo impidió. John le miraba fijamente y era su mirada de soldado. Se calló, porque sin duda a él le gustaba mandar, pero se había dado cuenta hace tiempo de que también le gustaba obedecer, siempre que fuera a John. Y ahora le estaba dando una orden clarísima, aunque no dijera nada. Así que le obedeció: se aproximó aún más a él y le besó. Los brazos del rubio le rodearon y sintió como si las leyes temporales se suspendieran. Saboreó sus labios durante lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que en cierto momento se separó de él. Frunció el ceño, molesto, como un niño al que le quitan una golosina.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No debería ser yo quien lo dijera, "señor mente fría", pero deberíamos salir de aquí —masculló—. Estamos en un sitio público y no sé cuánto tiempo llevo "probándome jerséis". La gente podría hablar.

—Bueno, ahora sí que tendrían…

—Sí, sí, ahora sí que tendrían de qué —le interrumpió—. No te burles y vamos a salir.

—No veo por qué no podemos continuar aquí.

—Oye, ¿no eras tú el que opinaba que los besos y abrazos eran un "fallo evolutivo"? ¿Ahora has decidido que merecen la pena?

—¿Si nos vamos continuaremos en casa? —dijo a regañadientes el moreno, sin poder ocultar un dejo de preocupación.

—Si te portas bien.

Sonrió con suficiencia.

—Seré bueno entonces —prometió.

* * *

Siento que no haya lemon más detallado, no se me dan muy bien... Por cierto, mientras escribía el fic me estaba acordando del apartado Wardrove de la web Sherlockology, donde viene de qué marca es cada prenda que aparece en la serie. Mi favorita es la corbata de mini-calaveras, sin duda! He estado mirando los jerséis de Marks & Spencer y John estaría guapísimo con cualquiera (porque él lo vale jajaja), así que imaginadle con el que más os guste :)

(Y Lenayuri, espero que te guste el homenaje a tu fic _John, el osito_, que he incluido porque me ha encantado!)


End file.
